


Make A Wish

by dementxa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Just Cullen and Tamarion being adorable dorks nothing to see here, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa
Summary: Tamarion returns to Skyhold after a mission and Cullen is there to greet him.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely pointless thing I typed on my phone while at work. Please excuse any spelling errors and enjoy! 💜

"Tamarion!" 

Cullen sighed with relief. Josephine and Leliana often teased him for being a worrywart, but he couldn't help it. The man he loved was prowling Thedas, putting his life at risk for a cause that may have once seemed impossible to achieve, yet was now so close within reach - all thanks to Tamarion's unmoving resolve to fulfill his duty. His Inquisitor rarely stopped to think of the dangers he faced, so Cullen was perfectly content to shoulder that responsibility as well. 

Upon seeing Tamarion once again return in one piece, albeit exhausted and a little battered, the restlessness finally lifted from his heart. With a smile on his face, Cullen strode towards Tamarion, who was busy untangling his feet from the stirrups. He still had a long way too go before he was a decent rider. 

"Cullen!" 

Managing to unlatch himself, Tamarion jumped from the saddle right into Cullen's arms. He held onto him tightly, with his face pressed into the fur on Cullen's cloak. He remained motionless for a few moments, and so did Cullen, knowing better than to disrupt his meditation. 

After a minute, Tamarion finally moved. He climbed down from Cullen and looked up at him, beaming with joy. 

"It's so good to be back home!" 

“It's good to have you back.” Cullen took Tamarion's hand and brought it to his lips. An insufficient gesture, but he dared not do more. He didn't want their relationship to be a spectacle for the soldiers. Rylen was already teasing him about it. “I trust everything went well.” 

“Oh, not at all! Turned out that Carta meeting wasn't really arranged by the Carta. They were just some smugglers that wanted Varric dead.” Tamarion shrugged. “Varric isn't certain why.” 

“So they were after him for no reason?” 

“No, they had plenty of reasons. Varric just isn't sure which particular reason made them act upon it.” 

“Ah.” 

Tamarion smiled and turned back to his horse. Orion, he'd named it, because the name sounded glowy. Cullen wasn't sure what he meant, but he could definitely understand the choice. This horse _glowed_. In fact, it seemed to be made entirely of light. Yet it had to be solid, because Tamarion could sit upon it with no issues.

Cullen had never seen the Inquisitor ride Orion into battle, but he could guess the terrifying effect the sight had. Especially in the dark. 

Tamarion was cheerfully telling him about his adventures with the Carta while burrowing through his bag. Cullen wondered what kind of gift he'd get this time. Tamarion always brought something back from his travels. Cullen's once bare quarters were now filled to the ceiling with all kinds of knick-knacks from every corner of Thedas. He didn't mind though. 

“- and on our way back, we saw a fallen star! It's so pretty.” 

“I remember seeing one as a child,” Cullen said. “My mother said that if you make a wish, the star will hear it and take it to the Maker.” 

“Really?” Tamarion paused his searching for a moment to look at him. His eyes were sparkling with excitement. “What did you wish for?” 

“To become a templar. I guess you can say my wish came true.” 

“How wonderful! Do you think it'll work for me too? Are all fallen stars magical?” 

“ _Falling_ stars, Tamarion,” Cullen corrected him. “That's the right word. Because you see the star as it falls through the sky.” 

“But when it hits the ground, it becomes a _fallen_ star, right?”

Tamarion turned around, holding a peculiar object in his hands. It was a heavy, shiny rock, about the size of a large pumpkin. Though it looked black, the spots where the light hit it became green. But what was strangest of all was the fact that this... thing ... was humming. As if Tamarion had trapped a hive of angry bees inside it. 

Ignoring Cullen's horrified expression, Tamarion grinned and held the rock close to his chest. 

“I know exactly what I'm gonna wish for!” 


End file.
